


Some Fun

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 7





	Some Fun

**After dating for a while Bucky accidentally finds Peter's sex toys. After a very awkward conversation, Bucky wants to have some fun with Peter**

**Sex toys, mutual masturbation, sort of handjobs**

——————

"Hey, Buck I bought that John Wick movie series you've been talking to me about and I was thinking we could watch it tonight." Peter drawled, strolling into their room and reading the description of the movie with a soft hum, toeing off his shoes. He stopped short and dropped the movies with a clatter, freezing in the middle of the room when he saw Bucky leant over his box of sex toys he'd kept hidden under their bed.

"How, um. What? When? Um. I can explain?" Peter blurted out, fiddling with his fingers nervously as Bucky turned with an incredulous look on his face.

"Please do." He said, rotating the bright blue prostate vibrator. Peter sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Cause of my spider genes my metabolism is really really advanced." Peter started. Bucky cocked his head, narrowing his eyes at Peter.

"I knew that you always steal my protein bars," Bucky said, waving the vibrator around in the air making Peter blush wildly.

"Because of my metabolism, I can get more aroused more often than a normal person. Most normal people can only go maybe twice a day but I can go up to ten and it can be really tiring and it's easier if I just," Peter gestured to the box of toys.

"Pete we've been having sex for months and you didn't tell me? If you need more I'm happy to give you more." Bucky said gently, placing the vibrator down and looking up at Peter who looked up at the ceiling.

"I just didn't want you to think I was weird or something because we already have sex at least once a day and usually we have it twice a day and I don't want you to think I don't love the sex because I do and I don't want you to feel like you're not enough because you are so much more than enough." Peter rambled, hands clenched at his sides. Bucky was silent for several moments, mouth opening and closing.

"Peter I don't think it's weird. You can't control it. God knows I can't control it when I get hard. If you need more you have to tell me, I honestly don't mind. I don't feel less than because you need more than me. Enhanced or not I'm still an old man, and I don't want you to suffer because of that." Bucky said gently. Peter slowly looked down at him.

"You aren't an old man James. And I'm not suffering because of you at all, it's just annoying sometimes. I just sometimes feel so I don't know angry about it? Because I can't have a normal sexual experience like most other people." Peter said softly. Bucky smiled up at him, moving so he was facing Peter and opening his arms for a hug. Peter smiled down at him and got on the floor with him, clambering into Bucky's lap.

"You know I love you no matter what right?" Bucky asked, peppering Peter's face with kisses. Peter giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too." He said. Bucky grinned, glancing between the box and Peter.

"You wanna have some fun?"

——————

"Don't you want me to get you off?" Peter asked nervously, letting Bucky gently press him onto the bed back down, legs spread and hard cock bobbing with his movements. Bucky smiled down at him and ducked to kiss Peter's thigh.

"Nope. I want this to be about you." Bucky said firmly, popping the lube bottle cap and smearing it onto his hands. Peter was biting his thumbnail as Bucky slotted himself between his legs and pressed a kissed to the head of Peter's cock. Peter was struggling to keep still as Bucky wrapped his lube slick hand around his cock and rubbing a finger against his hole. Peter moaned quietly as Bucky started moving his hand, twisting and flicking his wrist and slowly pressing his finger inside.

"Fuck." Peter muttered, fingers twisting in the sheets and back arching off of the bed slightly. Bucky hummed and pressed several kisses onto Peter's thigh, sucking a dark mark as he pressed a second finger in alongside the other, scissoring them and curling them inside Peter all while jerking him off expertly.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bucky teased, looking up at Peter who was flushed red and straining to keep his eyes open. Peter nodded vigorously and pushing his ass down into the palm of Bucky's hand, grinding his hips frantically.

"You wanna cum now or after I start using the toys?" Bucky asked, fingering Peter lazily as he ground his hips up and down on Bucky's fingers.

"Now, please. Please, please now." Peter panted breathlessly. Bucky grinned against Peter's soft skin, nipping gently and driving his fingers inside Peter harshly while jerking him faster and rougher.

"Come on babe, know you can do it. Cum for me, cum on my fingers like the slut you are." Bucky growled. Peter's thighs were shaking now before his legs snapped together suddenly, spilling over Bucky's fingers and hand, pooling on his stomach. Bucky cooed at him and kissed the backs of his thighs, leaving several marks while Peter panted as Bucky fingered him through the high.

"Mmmm, fuck. Oh fuck that was good." Peter said breathlessly, spreading his legs slowly and looking shyly down at Bucky whose hand had been previously trapped between his thighs.

"Sorry." He muttered shyly. Bucky just grinned and kissing Peter's thigh again.

"Your thighs are to die for. I would pay anything to touch them let alone have you crush me with them." Bucky said calmly. Peter somehow reddened even more at his words. He was silent as Bucky started to slowly finger him again and jerk his still hard cock.

"I like it when you call me a slut!" Peter blurted when Bucky got a well-aimed thrust at his prostate. Peter threw his head back and cried out as Bucky kept abusing that spot while jerking his cock again.

"Yeah? My little slut knows what he wants?" Bucky teased, kissing Peter's thigh again before slowly pulling his fingers out and picking up the bright blue prostate vibrator from earlier. He paused for a moment and waited for Peter to nod, kissing the back of his thigh again as he pressed the toy against Peter's hole and pressing it in slowly. Once it was fully in Peter was breathing raggedly, the bedsheets twisted in his hands.

"Mmm. Mmm. Buck, mm, please do something, I'm oh, Bucky it hurts please." Peter begged breathlessly. Bucky cooed at him between sucking dark marks into his thigh.

"It's okay baby. I've got you." He cooed, turning the vibrator on and pressing it firmly into Peter so it was pressing right against his prostate. Peter was silent in shock for several moments before his back arched off of the bed, his head shaking back and forth and tears slipping out of his eyes.

"Yes! Oh yes! Yes! Fuck! Mmm, feels so g-good!" Peter cried, his right leg rose and locked around Bucky's shoulders, pulling him closer accidentally.

"Yeah? Like it like this?" Bucky asked, looking between Peter's blissed-out expression and down to his cock which was leaking beads of precum and flushed the prettiest shade of pink, swollen at the head.

"Yes! Oh yes! Love it! Fuck! Love you! Love you so much!" Peter shouted. The punched out sound that he made when Bucky took the head of his cock into his mouth had to be the hottest thing he'd ever heard. After a few moments, his moans were back full force along with Peter's other leg locking around Bucky's shoulders.

"Fuck! Oh! Oh my god!" Peter cried, back arched so far off the bed only the tips of his shoulders were touching it. He had a wide dazed smile on his face as Bucky hollowed his cheeks and sucked harshly on his head.

"Fuck! Oh, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I gonna-Fuck!" Peter screamed, thrusting his hips up and forcing the rest of his cock into Bucky's mouth. Bucky choked slightly around him but quickly accommodated to Peter's, licking the underside of his cock as he spilled down his throat so far Bucky couldn't even taste his cum. After a moment he pulled off, turning the vibrator off and gently pulling it out.

"Shit, Bucky I didn't even mean to do that. You okay?" Peter slurred worriedly, so dazed by the force of his orgasm that he could barely form the words. Bucky chuckled and nodded his head.

"Fuck yes I'm okay. That was hot." He said. Peter giggled quietly as he caught his breath, still half-hard between his legs.

"One more?" Peter asked shyly. Bucky hummed with a smug grin.

"Course. How you wanna do it?" He asked. Peter sat up and glanced at the box of toys now moved beside them.

"Together?" He asked, linking hands with Bucky and kissing his lips softly. Bucky grinned and nodded his head, Peter giggled and ruffled through the box, pulling out what looked similar to a bullet but longer. Bucky rose an eyebrow making Peter roll his eyes and wave a hand. Peter gestured for Bucky to shuffle forward, gently taking Bucky's cock in his hand, pressing the bullet onto the underside of Bucky's cock and shuffling forward so the underside of his own cock was pressed against the bullet. Peter's legs were over Bucky's so that they could maintain the position.

"Should I be scared?" Bucky asked nervously. Peter hummed quietly, pecking Bucky on the lips and breathing against his lips.

"Don't be scared, you're the White-Wolf, you dealt with more than this little guy." Peter teased, turning the bullet on and humming in content. Bucky was silent for several moments before letting out a choked off moan.

"F-fuck, oh that feels really good." He whispered, staring down at the scene. He was longer and thicker then Peter, but the sight of his own beads of precum sliding down his shaft and over Peter's and then down the shaft was sending him reeling.

"Hmm, just wait till it turns up," Peter said, tilting his hips so that the top of his tip was in line with Bucky's and so the tip of the bullet was pressed against the base of their heads.

"It turns-Oh!" Bucky cut himself off with a cry, hunching over and panting against Peter's lips who was humming along and moaning against Bucky's lips.

"Fuck, feels so good, doesn't it? Pressed against me like this? Don't even have to do any work?" Peter asked, squeezing Bucky's and his own cock in his hands and forcing them tighter around the bullet. Bucky cried out again against Peter's lips, eyes rolling into the back of his head and eyelids fluttering as he whimpered quietly.

"Mhm, f-fuck, babe it feels so good!" Bucky cried, his fingers tangling in Peter's hair as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Ah! Fuck, babe 'm gonna cum soon!" Peter cried. Bucky nodded frantically, fingers tugging at peters hair.

"M-me too! Fuck! Peter, I'm! Fuck I'm!" Bucky was cut off with his own cry, hips jerking as he came in ribbons over Peter's cock and their chests, not a moment later Peter was cumming as well. After several moments of hips jerking, desperate and frantic kisses and whispered praises Peter turned the bullet off.

"Fuck, Pete I love you so much. You know that right?" Bucky asked shakily, gently pushing the box of toys off the bed and not bothering to clean he or Peter up as they fell into their cuddling position.

"Mhm. Love you too."

——————

"Nope. You aren't allowed to wear long pants. You're showing off my hard work." Bucky said smugly, snatching the sweat pants out of Peter's hands with a smirk. Peter groaned and muttered as he pulled out his mid-thigh running shorts.

"You're a literal animal. Did you know that?" Peter asked, yawning quietly and pouting up at Bucky as he pulled on the shorts. Bucky hummed and kissed Peter's lips softly.

"Maybe, but I'm _your_ animal," Bucky said, picking up his and Peter's earphones and phones, leaving the room and heading to the lounge room where Steve and Sam were waiting. Peter turned around and craned his neck to look at the backs of his thighs with a forlorn expression; his soft pale skin was littered in dark purple, red and pink hickeys and distinct bite marks. He made a quiet whining noise as he laced up his shoes and then walked to the lounge room where Sam immediately burst into laughter.

"You sure you wanna go out in those?" Steve asked in amusement. Peter flipped him off over his shoulder and snatched up Bucky's hand.

"It's your best friends fault. Not mine." Peter spat. Bucky grinned at Steve before leaning down so he could talk into Peter's ear.

"You weren't complaining last night."


End file.
